De Sims 4/Patch 25
De 25ste patch voor De Sims 4 is uitgegeven op 24 september 2015. Deze patch update het spel naar versie 1.11.64.1020 voor de PC en 1.11.64.1220 voor Mac. Officiele patch opmerkingen Vroeg schrikken voor Simmers! Er liggen Griezelige Accessoires op de loer, maar voordat we een kijkje in de snoepschaal nemen, hebben we met de release van vandaag wat verrassingen voor je in petto! Dit zijn de nieuwe onderdelen. *Sims kunnen een nieuwe jaloerse eigenschap kiezen: jaloers! **Deze Sims raken sneller jaloers dan andere Sims. Ze krijgen meer zelfvertrouwen als ze bij hun liefje in de buurt zijn, maar als ze hun liefje een tijdje niet gezien hebben, raken ze gespannen. **Kijk wel een beetje uit met dat jaloerse gedrag; we hebben ons best gedaan om Sims zich consistenter te laten gedragen in situaties waarbinnen jaloerse reacties op hun plaats waren. *Twee nieuwe interacties zijn de sociale interacties binnen geslopen, evenals een speciaal icoontje dat ernaast staat… **Het icoontje duidt aan dat het om interacties gaat die slechts tijdelijk beschikbaar zijn. **Tijdelijk? Ja, we hebben tijdelijk 'Lollig of lekkers'-interacties toegevoegd in het kader van Halloween eind oktober. We zullen hier de komende weken meer informatie over geven, zodat je er achter kunt komen wat de verschillen zijn. *De nieuwe interactie 'Claimen' is nu beschikbaar voor bedden. Als je deze interactie kiest, zullen Sims een voorkeur hebben om in het betreffende bed te gaan slapen wanneer ze moe worden. Ik ben ook heel blij met de problemen die we verholpen hebben! Algemene problemen *We hebben een probleem verholpen waardoor sommige spelers niet voorbij de fase van kennis kwamen in de relatiestatus, ongeacht hoe goed de relaties tussen Sims was. **Dit probleem was vooral merkbaar voor spelers die probeerden om het doel 'Wereldvriend' te bereiken, want ze waren niet in staat om een aantal van de mijlpalen te behalen. *De creativiteit giert door je lichaam, je hebt de melodie in je hoofd en je bent helemaal klaar om dat ene nummer te schrijven! Tot je er genoeg van hebt... En zin krijgt in wat lekkers, een gesprekje met je vrienden of misschien is het wel tijd om naar je werk te gaan. Maar wacht eens even, je kunt niet meer ophouden met het schrijven van dat nummer! Heel frustrerend. **Geen zorgen, liedjesschrijvers. We hebben die onzichtbare kracht die jouw Sim dwong om aan het nummer te blijven werken verslagen, zodat je nu wel op kunt houden met dat ene nummer (op je gitaar of viool) wanneer je Sim maar wil. *We hebben een probleem verholpen dat ontstond bij spelers die een trackpad gebruikten. Het pijltje bleef hangen (vaak binnen Creëer-een-Sim), waardoor spelers niet meer verder konden spelen. *De plaatjes van de Kleibal en Microscoop kunnen nu live versleept worden. **We creëerden problemen met de inventaris door spullen in de inventaris toe te laten die niet live versleept konden worden, wat tot vreemde handelingen leidde. *Sims die zielsverwanten van elkaar zijn voordat ze het doel 'Zielsverwantrelatie bereiken met wederhelft' bereiken, zullen dat doel vanaf nu automatisch vervullen. **Nieuwe en verbeterde zielsverwant 2.0! …wanneer jouw eerste zielsverwant toch niet helemaal is wat je ervan verwacht had. *Geen enkele ruimtesteencollectie is compleet zonder orchidee! Zijn ruimtestenen en orchideeën niet ongeveer synoniem aan elkaar? **'Hé mama, heb je deze coole orchidee al gezien die ik tijdens ruimtekamp heb gekregen?''Het boeket ruimtestenen dat je me voor Moederdag gaf, was echt prachtig hoor lieverd.' **... Zie je wel? **Oké dan, dit hebben we gewijzigd. Nu krijg je een plakkaat. Een plakkaat als aandenken... Tevreden? Het Ruimtesteen Aandenkenplakkaat... Het is een mond vol. *De haarkleur van oudere Sims zal niet meer grijs worden wanneer de kleur van hun ogen aangepast wordt. **Ik wist het wel! De kleur ogen, grijs, haar, transformatie... de hele mikmak! Ouderen zijn oud! *We hebben een hoop meer kavelafmetingen aan de filters in de galerie toegevoegd, zodat je kavels beter op soort kunt sorteren. **De afmetingen 40x30 en 50x40 hebben nu allebei hun eigen filter. *We hebben een probleem opgelost dat ervoor zorgde dat het beige vest (ymTop_CardiganCollar_Beige) voor mannen per ongeluk vergrendeld was en niet door Sims gedragen kon worden. *Sims zullen nu voor de vieze vaat liever de vaatwasmachine gebruiken dan met de hand afwassen. *Gescheiden Sims die in hetzelfde huis wonen... werkelijk? Omdat die situatie al ongemakkelijk genoeg is... zullen ze niet meer automatisch bij elkaar in hetzelfde bed kruipen. *De beloningsinteractie 'Zakkenrollen' voor niveau 3 van de criminele carrière is opnieuw beschikbaar in de ondeugende categorie, na ontgrendeld te zijn. *Het doel om op twee afspraakjes te gaan voor het doel van de Amore-amateur-mijlpaal zal nu alle afspraakjes goed tellen, ongeacht welke Sim de andere Sim heeft uitgevraagd. *De hulptekst voor tienercarrières zal niet meer refereren aan tips voor schoolprestaties. *Het is niet meer mogelijk om een kapotte koelkast te verbeteren. **Het is theoretisch misschien nog steeds mogelijk om een kapotte koelkast te verbeteren, want het repareren kan gezien worden als een verbetering ten opzichte van de kapotte staat. Het is dus beter om te zeggen dat je de interactie voor het verbeteren van de koelkast niet meer kunt gebruiken terwijl de koelkast kapot is. **Maar misschien kan het maar beter niet te diep geanalyseerd worden. *Het doel 'Een vriendschap sluiten' voor het sociale doel van kinderen zal nu op de juiste manier bereikt worden... wanneer je Sim een vriendschap sluit. *Het formaat van vloerkleden kan nu op de juiste manier gewijzigd worden met behulp van de toetsen 'en '' wanneer de betreffende cheat hiervoor wordt gebruikt. **Hiermee is er een hele nieuwe wereld op het gebied van woondecoratie open gegaan! *Gespannen Sims kunnen nu weer doorgaan met hun houtbewerkingsprojectjes. **Als ik gespannen ben of een hoop stress heb, kan ik me persoonlijk altijd heerlijk uitleven met een hamer en zaag. **Dat kan vast geen kwaad. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij sommige beelden niet gekloond konden worden met een pipet. Aan het Werk *Sims kunnen nu wel op de juiste wijze hun weg vinden naar de Luiskoude Vriezer om daar iets te kopen. In de Natuur *Wanneer een huis uit de galerie bovenop een huurwoning in Granite Falls wordt geplaatst, zal de game niet meer onspeelbaar worden. Wellnessdag *Yoga is zeker goed voor je gezondheid en conditie, maar je hoeft niet meer bang te zijn dat jouw Sims supergespierde bodybuilders worden van enkel yoga. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waardoor sauna's die in kelders geplaatst waren niet gebruikt konden worden. Perfecte Patio Accessoirespakket *Het bedieningspaneel van het Bubbelbad zal niet meer zomaar zonder reden verborgen worden. *De impuls 'Een bubbelbad kopen' zal nu vervuld worden door een bubbelbad te kopen... en niet wanneer je iets anders dan een bubbelbad koopt. Coole Keukenaccessoires *Als je nu een ijsschaaltje aanvult, zal er daadwerkelijk ijs in de schaal te zien zijn. **Ik ben tot de ontdekking gekomen dat als ik met mijn kinderen naar een ijssalon ga, het eten van ijs een beter eindresultaat is en positievere resultaten oplevert dan wanneer we alleen maar naar binnen gaan om een lepeltje te pakken. *Als een bak met ijs naar een aanrecht wordt gesleept, zal die niet meer zomaar verdwijnen. **Al moet je er natuurlijk niet van staan te kijken als die bak met ijs op het aanrecht op natuurlijke wijze binnen een mum van tijd verdwijnt. *De Stoomvanger (een plafondlamp) is nu eenvoudiger te vinden wanneer er de sorteerfunctie 'Afzuigkappen' wordt gebruikt. **Het klonk allemaal een stuk logischer toen we het repareerden dan toen we het lazen. *Je kunt bakken met ijs nu live naar de koelkast slepen, zodat ze koel bewaard blijven. **Dat betekent dat je zorgeloos bakken ijs kunt maken, zonder bang te hoeven zijn dat ze allemaal smelten op het aanrecht. Stop ze gewoon in een koelkast om heel wat avondjes achter elkaar van lekker ijs te kunnen genieten! *Als je een half opgegeten schaal met ijs versleept, zal die niet meer op magische wijze aangevuld worden. **Wat jammer! Heel erg jammer! MAC *De game zal nu op de juiste manier opgestart worden wanneer Origin als offline is ingesteld. Bedankt voor alle reacties. Geef maar een gil als er problemen zijn en veel Simplezier! — SimGuruJanitor Categorie:Patches en updates voor De Sims 4